The World on Her Shoulders
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: Sometimes the world needs a hero fix a villains evil doings. And sometimes that Hero has to wait 70 years to do it. What I never expected was that I, the shy introvert girl, would be the one to save them all. ...They could have at least given me instructions on how to do so, and not drop me off in enemy territory... Shit.. Rewrite of: Hetalia: I fell off a Cliff and Ended Up Where
1. Prologue: The One

_ Prologue: The one_

_Dear Friend,_

_I have done it! After years of searching, I have finally found the girl who can change everything! And yes, before you go judging me, I said a girl. And, yet again, no I did not just choose her because she is female. I'm telling you that this is the one we've been looking for. She's smart, brave, thoughtful, and witty. Though, at the same time a little hot tempered (ok…maybe a lot), extremely shy, and tends to be more of an introvert. But overall she is the perfect candidate. _

_Not to mention she has 'that thing' we needed in someone like her._

_Preparations for the travel have already been made. Though, I would really enjoy it if you would come to Blacksburgs to help with the final piece. You have been in this just as long as I have, and I know you want to see it through. The directions and address to where I'm current residing is sealed within this letter._

_This is it my friend. Now we may finally have the others back once more. We can fix the past, and all their mistakes…We'll finally be able to see our family once more…_

_All because of Sarah Redly._

_Sincerely_

_R.E_

In a single moment, everything you've ever known can shatter in a million pieces. They sparkle and flitter before your eyes in the form of memories, emotions, and thoughts. Then, they slam right into you. Piercing your heart and forcing the reality of life into you, shocking your body as if you had been placed into freezing cold water. You feel light, but your mind is heavy and afraid. Scared. Horrified. Absolutely terrified of what was to come next. Would you feel pain? Would you go numb? Would you fade away instantly, or maybe lay there for hours upon hours. There was no telling- I guess – as the world slowed down, and my body plummeted to the ground.

It was the feeling of falling.

Though, I didn't know what was worse. This feeling as I plummeted to the cold sea, or the terrified look on my mother's face. Her arms out reached, hoping that somehow she'll be able to catch my arm, leg, clothing, or at least something. If she could grab on to me, then maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to stop me from falling farther. Her eyes are wide, mouth slightly agape. She screams, even before I can realize what exactly is happening.

I'm sorry.

I'm so, so sorry.

If only I had listened to you. If I had just done what you wanted. If I didn't act like such a brat. If I had…

If, if, if, if, if, IF!

There's no more if's, there's no more second chances. It's what it is.

My eyes close, and everything around me goes dark. The only thing I hear is rushing wind, and my own heart beat pounding in my chest. Silence then follows, with a bone chilling coldness that makes my whole being jerk in shock and gasp for air. No air fills my lungs, only cold sea water and the strong taste of salt on my tongue. The darkness floods back in, and silence surrounds me.

Bump-budump-bump-budump.

My heart beat jumps back to life, and the coldness is replaced with a warm touch. Something wet grazes against my side, and pulls back. It repeats this process over and over again, a calming 'shwish' coming with it. The air smells sweet and salty at the same time, and I wrinkle my nose at the disgusting taste in my mouth.

Footsteps.

They crutch along the ground, echoing louder ever step they took. They stop, and I can't help my curiosity anymore. With much effort, my eyes flutter open and see a pair of unfamiliar blue ones.

If only then I knew what the owner of those eyes would lead me to...

**And there! The begging to the rewrite of '****_I fell off a cliff and ended up WHERE!' _****I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and continue to do so the farther on I go with the story ^.^ Also, if you think Sarah is still a Mary-sue, please tell me in a PM/Review. I would love to fix any problems at the begging then ten chapters later on.**

**Thanks so Much!**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**


	2. Chapter 1 Any Other Normal Day

**Chapter one! Yay I'm so excited. ^.^ So I'll try and update more on a weekly bases, but for now the chapters may be a little more constant because I want to get to the point where she meets you know who ;)  
**

**Anyway, as always!**

**Enjoy~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

**_Ch. 1 Any other normal day…_**

Every high school student has at least one class they hate. Depending on either the teacher or how you think. It's inevitable. No matter how many times you deny it. With English, it usually is because a person has a hard time trying to decipher the code in a piece of writing, or strongly dislikes writing as a whole. Math, the vague ways to solve an equation and not being able to wrap you mind around the concepts of it all. History was the memorization of thousands of dates, people, places, and their significances. Science, memorization as well, along with the even more complicated math equations that make absolutely no sense.

Mine just happens to be math, or to be more specific, Pre-calculous.

"Somebody shoot me," I growled while my teacher, who didn't hear the claim, continued to walk and talk about graphing Sine and Cosine. When were we ever going to use this in life anyway? I can understand Geometry, and Algebra one and two but Pre-Calculous was a different story all together. "Sarah…" Not to mention Math was not my area of expertise. I was more of an English/History type of student. Thus, in reaction, numbers did not go well through my word only brain. Don't get me wrong. I didn't hate math, but didn't love it either. P.E on the other hand, I did hate. No 'yea it's ok,' or 'it's fun at times.' P.E was hell on earth. At least in hell you don't have to sign a contract (aka 'syllabus') with all the random bullshit to hide the little 'hey! By the way we are not responsible for any injuries your child receives while forced to participate in our class. So have fun!' "Ssssaaarrraahhh…" I'm pretty sure that most of our student body despised that class. Besides the point nine percent of exercise junkies mixed into the equation. You know…This might be an interesting topic to write for our newspaper…

"YO! Earth to mega mind!" The gears in my brain slowly began to turn, revealing a mess of brown hair and bracelet covered arm waving back in forth in my face. I blinked, than sighed heavily.

"What Max." The older boy pouted at my snappy voice. Come on, nobody should be that happy this damn early in the morning. Especially not Max, and not in this class for goodness sakes.

"I just want some help..." He all but whimpered, "This whole Sine and Cosine thing was already confusing. And now we have to think about graphing them with their periods, and amplitudes."

"Wait till we get to phase shifts," I rolled my eyes, "So what do you need help with." In an instant, the frown had flipped up in to an eight hundred watt grin.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you Sarah. Grumpy or not you're still too sweet to let a poor soul like myself fail!"

I punched his arm and laughed. "Shut up and tell me what you need help with dork."

While it's true that everyone has a class they hate, Max just so happened to hate them all. However, his artistic ability makes up for intellect. He was extremely talented at drawing, and even had a several collages fighting over him. None of which he has chosen yet, even though he is in his senior year already. Max was a laid back kind of guy, but nowhere near some sort of druggy. He always looked very classy with a slash of rebelliousness (Considering his entire closet consisted of band shirts, and paint splattered tees with various pull over hoodies, jackets, and vests.) Two years my senior, and a completely different personality from my own, it's a wonder that we even became friends my freshman year.

"Do you understand it?" I asked after a ten minuet explanation. Max had his tongue sticking out, eyebrows furrowed together, and tapped his fingers to a made up song, clearly concentrating.

"Ya." He smiled. "I think I've got it." I gave my own little smile.

"Good. I really don't want you to fail this class again."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Whatever, not everyone can be as smart as you. And isn't this class usually for juniors and seniors anyway?" An arm wrapped around my shoulder and brought me mere inches from the senior. I gasped at the sudden action. "If I remember correctly, you're just a cute silly little sophomore still fighting through that awkward freshman stage."

"Hey! I am not little, nor awkward jerk!" I tried to sound annoyed, but my smile betrayed me. Max only laughed louder and ruffled my hair in the process.

"But you admit to being silly and cute hu?" I glared at that giddy grin of his.

"I'm not those either," I grumbled, "especial the cute part."

"Awe, but you are too cute. With your adorable face and big brain. How can your head be that small with all the information running through?"

"I don't know why is your so big when there's nothing but air inside?" I smirked.

"You brat!" He said, "Now you've hurt my feeling!" To make his statement, he used his free hand and placed it against his heart. A very dramatic hurt look was slapped on his face, making my giggles grow. A loud (and very annoyed let me tell you) cough interrupted our friendly moment. Craning my head to the right, I saw Mr. Till glaring hotly at the both of us.

"Max…Sarah…We are in class now. If you want to be all cuddly and lovey dovey with each other, then please do so before, or after class will you." The room was completely silent as wide eyed students looked towards us and then the teacher. My own mouth could have hit the ground at that moment, and Max just looked shocked by the comment. We broke our gaze from the teacher and looks at one another. The burnet smirked devilishly. Oh no…

"But Mr. Till," Max said dramatically, "There's no other time for us to do so!" The teacher raised a brow.

"Really now." He hummed. Max pulled me closer so I was practically sitting in his lap.

"Yes, our parents forbid us to be in a relationship, and do everything in their power to keep us apart. They have secret guards that watch us walk to every class, just to make sure we shall not speak to one another. Let alone have intimate time together!" A few of the students began to suppress giggles behind their hands. "Alas! We try to be in each other's presence as much as possible in class, my dear love, though now even the teachers keep us apart! Woe is me! Woe is you!"

Now I was turned so he could cup my cheeks together. I knew it was a joke, but with my personal bubble being invaded, a dark blush had crossed my giggling face. The class's suppressed laughter could barely be held in anymore with a few snorts echoing through the room. "What shall we do, it's as if the entire world want's us as far from each other! Maybe it should be this way" He drew closer. "I shall leave you love, so that you may be once more happy and not live within your parents constrictions. Though, at least let me leave you with one last parting…Kiss."

Wam!

Mr. Till slammed both hands on the table. "I-I think that is enough Max," the teacher said shakily. Even he was beet read. More so then me, and hell! I was the one about to get kissed by my best friend. The class broke, sending bellowing laughter all around. A few even fell out of their chairs, clutching their stomachs and wiping tears from their eyes. Max grinned like a mad man, and I tried very hard not to die of laughter as well. Mr. Till opened his mouth once more to say something, but the bell interrupted him. He couldn't stop us either, because as soon as we heard it, we snatched out stuff and ran for the hills. I was pretty sure our laughter could have been heard across the entire school.

* * *

"I'm home!" They were first words that slipped past my lips. "Also I'm going to hide in my bedroom in shame for the rest of the night, so please no one disturb me." Those were my second. Each sentence was rushed in a jumble of words as I made like a jack rabbit towards my hole, or in this case, my bedroom.

"Sarah." I froze in mid step. Clearly I was not going to escape seeing my mother or other siblings for the day. With a defeated sigh, I turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Amongst the spotless counters and neatly stacked pots and pans, was my mother. She sat at the kitchen table, legs crossed, hands folded together, and leaning forwards ever so slightly. No far enough to be slouching, but not close enough to be sitting straight up. Just a perfect in-between, like always.

Her blond hair glowed with health and radiated beauty with each tumbling curl. Lips full and pink, with pale skin that seemed absolutely flawless. Eyes neither too big nor to small with gorges blue orbs that could put a sapphire to shame. Her body was tall and petit with all the right curves in all the right places, which made her flower pattered blouse look like a model was wearing it instead of an everyday mother. Even her nails were perfect, shining in the afternoon light without a single chip or ding in them. My mother was the freaking walking talking image of perfection.

I suddenly grew very conscious of my own appearance. Dull long brown hair in dire need of a haircut. Chapped lips, and nail bitten fingernails. Tanned dry skin from hours of interviews and gathering information in the blazing sun, with a few pimple scars here and there. Large round eyes that made my round face even more childish looking. Baggy jeans barely hung against my big boned and stick like frame, while my maroon tank top and waist length grey hooded jacket didn't flatter jack against her blouse. The only thing I stayed confident in was my style with accessories (while she wore more plain things) and my eye color. Yes, my mother's eyes were an astonishing blue, but mine was more unique. They looked like a colorful blue rock along the river bend, with a few strings and splashes of greens, purples, and royal blues. The colors weren't bold, just more…hidden behind the layer of blue crystal.

"Ya?" I finally spoke. She watched me for a second, causing me to shift nervously from foot to foot.

"How was school?" It was a normal question. One she asked me a lot, but at the moment I couldn't help but think this was leading up to a bigger picture. There was this calculating look in her eyes. As if trying to pick the best words, and figure out the possible scenarios to unfold. I knew I wasn't going to like it.

Instead of questioning her, I merely shrugged my shoulders. "It was alright. How was your day."

"Good…Good" She hummed. Silence hung heavily between us, though, we did not speak. The older woman reached towards her tea cup, daintily placed it against her lips, took a barely audible sip, and placed it back down without making a sound. I watched the movements with unblinking eyes. Yep, there was definitely something going on here. Our conversations may awkward, but never like this. Right now it was unbearable to be in the same room as her.

My mother and I have never really seen eye to eye. Maybe it was the fact that we were so unexplainably different from one another. She had grown up as the most popular girl in town. Captain of the cheerleading team, social butterfly, beyond beautiful, and was always one step of the new fad. Now take everything I have just said and revers it. That reversal would be me and (shockingly) my father. It was a miracle in itself that Mary Kelsy fell in love with Jake Redly, let alone stayed together. My father had to be the biggest nerd in the world, with thick rimmed glasses and braces to top it all off. Now don't get me wrong, when my father grew up he had become one of the handsomest men you could ever meet. It was in high school that he was seen as no were near boyfriend material for people like my mom. I mean, come one, he had played nerdy card games, was the team captain of the academic team, and had a lisp with all the metal in his mouth. No way in hell would my mother date anyone like that. Yet, it happened and here we are. Twenty seven years later, a mother and her three children left by their beloved husband/father two year after his death.

His death had only made the situation between us even worse.

"Do you remember Mike?" The question brought me out of the day dream.

"Uh…Ya, wasn't he the guy you're dating?" Crap! I should have known.

"That's him," she said in an almost dream like state. "You see, he's invited us all to dinner at this fancy restaurant that just opened tomorrow night."  
"Cool. Why are you telling me about it?" Her small smile flattered.

"You're going."

And here we go.

"But why, it's not my boyfriend." I shifted the strap of my backpack.

"No, but he wants to meet all of you. Plus this could be great bonding time!" I nearly laughed at the statement. She did not just call it 'bonding time.'

"Mom, you do remember that I have something to do tomorrow night right?" I raised a brow. She gave me a blank stare. With a groan, I ran a hand through my hair. "I have to meet with the rest of my team for the school newspaper. We're writing a new article and the lady were interviewing was extremely hard to convince."

"Then cancel." She said like it was the easiest thing in the world. My mouth fell agape.

"I can't cancel! We planned to do this two weeks ago." I threw my arms in the air. "You even said I could go twice last week."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"You think I wouldn't remember what I said Sarah!" she snapped. "And quality family time is much more important than your newspaper and journalist class. How many times do I have to tell you that you're going to get nowhere with that dream of yours!" My jaw clenched at the last statement. I shouldn't be too shocked. Every time we fight she mentions it. Noticing my boiling rage, she softened her face gloing into the motherly approach, and how I hated when she did that. "I tell you that because I love you sweetie, and I want what's best for you and your life." That's it, I was done.

"Urg!" My hands flew to my hair, tugging and tearing at the brown strands. "You know what, fine you win. I'll go met your boyfriend, and we can have quality 'bonding time' or whatever the hell you call it. As for me, I'm going to finish my homework and go to bed." I spun around and headed straight for the stairs, slamming the heel of my foot loudly into every step.

"Don't act like that young lady!" She roared, "And you're sure as hell coming! Don't you dare think about going with your friend's tomorrow night. And-" her voice was cut short by a door being closed, and a pair headphones being shoved violently into my ears. There was only one clear thought going through my head.

Olive was going to kill me.

I sighed heavily and flopped onto my bed. I didn't feel like telling her now, I'd just wait till tomorrow and deal with the wrath then. Actually, I didn't feel like doing anything. Not even hopping over to my cluttered desk to finish homework, or write an article, or search the internet. All I wanted to do was lay on my bed, headphones full blast, and stare at my celling creating images from its small little bumps and divots.

Dad…I really wish either you or Grandpa was here right now…


	3. Chapter 2 The Dream

Ch. 2 The Dream

"You've got to be kidding me!" I winced at the shrill voice. "The seniors totally took all the credit for our article!" A hand slammed down on my math book forcing me to make eye contact with the blond. It was finally the last (and my favorite) class of the day. Journalism. The scent of paper, ink, and pencil led filled the air while various couches, chairs and tables lay around the room. Papers were scattered everywhere, varying from artwork pieces, articles, lists, pictures, information, notes, and many other random tid bits. I sat on a couch with Gabe, where we'd usually do homework, talk about the next article idea, or write. Across from us was Jay, who usually joined in our conversations to give us all the information he gathered for the topic. On the other side of the room were Clair and Olive. The two wrote articles as well, but mostly set up the newspaper, edited the articles, and pretty much ran all the technical stuff. Clair was usually seen sitting at the big school computer typing away a mile a minute, while Olive walked around gathering our information, checked things out, and put us on track. The teacher was never really around since she trusted us. Instead, you'd find her in the teacher's lounge grading papers or laughing with another colleague. It was usually very relaxing in the room…except for the occasional moment like now.

"What's new," I sighed tapping my pen against the table. Her face turned an angry shade of red, lips clamped together in a thin line and eyes wide behind her glasses. My companion 'tched' and spun around.

"I can't believe none of you are mad! We worked our butts off on that piece!" I glanced over to the black haired teen next to me and raised a brow. He sighed shaking his head.

"Olive, it's not that were exactly happy with it just…" Gabe paused, the sentence to be picked up by another red head.

"What's the point of getting pissed over something we can't change?" The casual and 'I don't give a crud' attitude snapped something in the blond as usual. She stomped her foot and glared at him.

"We have every right to get mad Jay! Sarah worked extremely hard on that piece!" She waved her hands around wildly. "And now they think they can just take it, without doing any of the work? Not on my watch!" The hands stopped their rapid movements and settled on either side of her hip. Olive huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"It's fine Olive. Seriously I don't care." Now that was a fat out lie. I really, REALLY cared that they took my article. Even more so since it was getting such high recognition, from both teachers and students. Sadly, there wasn't much I could do. It was the older students in the class who took all our credit, and since they were in charge we couldn't fight them. Either we'd get kicked out of the class, or they'd find some reason to get us in trouble. I would rather take the glory from a far perspective then try to get up close and hurt.

Olive frowned. "Come on Sarah. Don't just sit on your butt and do nothing about it. You are a proud and strong independent woman and you need to show them that!" I blinked.

"Um…Ok then."

"DAMN IT SARAH!" she roared, throwing her hands over her head. (What was up with her and the hand movements anyway?)

"Listen, I get what you mean. However, there is really no point in getting mad. We have no other choice but to let them just take it. Once they graduate then we can start running the newspaper, and actually make it fair for everyone. For now, let's just deal with it for the little time we have left. It can't get any worse right?" Olive's mouth twitched as if she wanted to say something, but her determination was clearly deteriorating.

"Fine," she muttered "I understand." The girl flopped on the seat next to me with a frown etched on her face.

"Your face is going to freeze like that if you don't stop pouting." Clair said as if reading my mind. Her constant typing never stopped.

"Don't tell me what to do," she muttered childishly. Jay rolled his eyes at the comment.

"On to another topic," Gabe quickly stated, "We need to start planning for our next trip to the forest."

"We have to meet with the crazy lady, who won't shut up about humanity killing the earth, again?" Jay whined.

"Yes, we do." Gabe growled.

"Wait" I said in sudden realization "When are we meeting again."  
"Tomorrow night," Clair reminded. I grimaced.

"Crap, I totally forgot." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in my general direction.

"You forgot…what?" Olive said hesitantly.

"My mom said I couldn't go." I sighed, running a hand through me brown hair. "My siblings and I have to go meet her boyfreind so we can." I raised my fingers to make air quotes "'bond' with him…" Jay snorted loudly.

"Heard that one before. My dad made me do the same thing with my step mom, though, truthfully I think it only made matters worse."

"Got to love remarrying hu?" I chuckled. "Well at least my parents didn't divorce. I couldn't imagine my dad having to remarry as well." I fell silent at the thought of my father. The situation with my mother was weird, and made me furious. It had only been two years since my dad died, and my mother had already dated sixteen guys. Sixteen! People have told me it was just her way of dealing with the pain and stress of losing my father. It may have not been the best, as they say, but she still did it. None of their words mattered to me. In my eyes, it seemed like she didn't give a single damn about him. My older brother and sister just ignore it, and say it's my selfishness over mom being happy and not me, that makes me so mad at her. Dominic was a little easier on me then Alexa though. While my brother would only give me hard, yet, sympathetic looks my sister would out right snap at me. Claiming all these things without knowing the real reason behind my words and actions. It was one of the many reasons I have become so shut in. Bedsides the people in this room, and Max, I had no other friends. Not many people really liked me, saying I was intimidating, and a little weird. Their words hurt at first, but know I didn't really care anymore.

"What are we going to do now?" Olive groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Olive, there's no reason to complain." Gabe reached over and patted her back. "It's not like Sarah doesn't want to go. Her mom just needs her to be there." Way to go Gabe. The only sensitive human being around a group of blunt androids.

"Why is your mom such a jerk?" What did I tell you?

"I have no idea, but please call me if you find out." I muttered. This earned a laughed from the others.

"Well good luck tomorrow night," Jay stood up, stretching his arms in the air and yawned. I glanced at my phone, noticing we had only three minutes left till the bell rang. I, along with the others, stood up as well.

"Thanks, and I hope you guys have fun with the nature lady." I smirked. The red head nudged me, a smirk curling along his face.

"Shut up nerd," he chuckled. Instead of waiting for the bell to ring, we left a few minutes earlier and made our way to the doors. Outside, a cold rush of wind came barreling towards me. I shivered and clutched my side, only letting go for a millisecond to wave goodbye. The other waved back, and disappeared just as the bell rang, while I quickly fled the school grounds and made my way home.

* * *

"So that's her." A gruff voice said.

"Yep," another chirped, "She's cute right?"

"We're not here for that!" A hand came swooping down against the smaller males head. He jerked forward, squeaking in surprise.

"Eahhhh! What was that for!" he whined, rubbing the new sore spot begging to form. The single woman of the group placed her hands against her hips, glaring at the other.

"Oh be quiet you." She hissed. "Come on, we need to keep an eye on her." The taller male nodded his head.

"Yes." He muttered, turning in the direction Sarah had just disappeared to. "It all starts tonight."

"Tonight…" The smaller brunet sighed. His eyes lifted towards sky, examining the few clouds painted against the blue mural. "I hope you really can save them…"

* * *

"Sarah!"

Who's…Calling me?

My vision flickered from black to a mixture of red and brown.

"Get out!"

Hu?

"Run Sarah! RUN!" Slowly the image began to clear up allowing my body to gain control of myself.

Where am I?

Bodies blurred by, rushing across the uneven ground while whistling sounds came and went throwing a hundred pounds of dirt into the air. More unknown bodies and faces lay along the ground, limbs ripped away and drenched in a sickening red color. While most would throw up in an instant, I stayed standing in a daze. The only thing I could comprehend was the dull ringing in my head.

"Move!" A single figure stood out amongst the chaos. "Sarah! Move!" He called out once more. I stepped forward, making my breath hitch and my head pound. Out of instinct I grabbed my head feeling something sticky against the palm of my hand. I pulled it back, staring at the pool of red against it.

Click.

I froze, and turned to the sound.

"SARAH!"

Cold dead eyes stared me down, holding me in place. The freezing metal of the gun shoved against my forehead.

"Auf Wiedersehen"

"SARAH!"

BANG!

Everything was black, and silence filled the room. My whole body was freezing cold and ached in every limb. Whatever I was laying against didn't help either. It was even colder and hard as a rock. Not to mention smelt of dirt and smelly feet. I shielded my eyes when a blinding light filled the room, making everything go white.

"God?"

Wack!

"No moron it's Santa clause"

"Alexa!" I whined. "Did you really have to hit me with… A BREIFE CASE!" the burnet slung the black case over her shoulder, leaning to the side. She paused, and then shrugged her shoulders "That's child abuse!"

"No it's not"

"yes it is! You're a legal adult, and I'm still a minor."

"Go and sue me then, but I'll win. I promise that." I narrowed my eyes. If only I could burn a hole into her pristine business suit. That would wipe her calm and cool attitude right away. Just the idea of my sisters flustered face could make me smile.

"This is why everyone hates lawyers" I muttered. She only rolled her eyes and walked out of my room.

"Whatever, now get up were leaving for the dinner party in 10"

10…

"As in…10 minutes?" I asked. She popped back in, a smirk along her face.

"Yep" The cogs began to move in my sleep deprived brain. Each click widened my eyes a little more, and left my mouth agape.

"WHAT!" Alexa slipped out the room once more, while I charged for my closet and grabbed the light blue dress I picked out earlier. I made for the bathroom snatching my toothbrush and paste. Clothes flew through the air, my nightshirt landing on the sleeping calico cat at the end of my bed.

"Sorry lily!" I called from the shower when a loud hiss and thump was heard. Lily gave a quick glare at the doorway, before running down the hall. I chuckled and finished washing up. In a world record time, I was running down the stairs, two at a time, and into the living room.

"There you are!" My mother stood by the fire place, hands on her hips. "What took you so long?"

'As if nothing happen' I thought bitterly. "Sorry fell asleep." Her eyes narrowed slightly, but all she did was sigh and turn around afterwards.

"It's alright, let's go your sister and brother are already in the car." With a simple nod of my head, I followed like a good child should.

In the car we were surrounded by a calm atmosphere. Dominic sat to the left of me, Alexa in the passenger seat, and my mother driving. Normal enough, so much so I felt slightly sick by it. They acted like what happened the last time we got together never existed. If I remember clearly, Alexa nearly impaled a chair leg into my skull...not entirely sure I could forget that. Yet, here we are. Alexa chatting with mom with a few words from Dominic, who'd try to get me to join, and myself who was just sitting politely and staring off into her little dream word. Just like little Sarah always did.

Instead of focusing in the bad, my mind wandered to the dream. My eyes closed for a second. They say that that dreams can predict the future or other meaningful thing in your life. However, It was so...scary, and yet, familiar at the same time. Especially that man, but I've never even meet him before so how could I know? Also the other guy with the gun. He had said 'goodbye' in German then shot me. How the hell does this predict anything? Maybe I've been reading the German dictionary a little too much lately, including ww2 text books, because I'm pretty sure I was surrounded by trench warfare. Dang Max was right, I have been studying to much.

With a groan I gripped the bridge of my nose, rubbing it in small circular motions.

"Sarah!" I jolted back into reality. Blinking a few times, the image of a ticked off Alexa appeared. She glared hotly at me before huffing and spinning on her business looking heels. How she did it...I have no clue, probably practice. When you're a lawyer you do tend to walk around a lot when in the courtroom.

"You coming or what?"

"Do you wear that stupid suit everywhere?" came my immediate response.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Car."

This was going to be a lovely night…


	4. Chapter 3 The Dinner from Hell

Ch. 3 Dinner of hell.

There were a few things in life that I despised. Lots of homework, dresses, fancy places, meeting new people, and spending long periods of time with my family and complete strangers. What I hate more? All of them put together into one night.

I pushed a micro sized piece of broccoli around my plate, growing more uncomfortable by the second. The women (mother and sister included) laughed and gossiped among each other, while the men talked (or complained) about politics and business management. Only half way through _Lucy who_ and the _rat within congress_ was I clearly noticed as the odd one out. The only person who talked to me was –yes I can't believe it either- Mike. My mother's boyfriend…

"By the way Sarah," speak of the devil and he shall come. "Didn't your newspaper club just do an article on the Country Legend?" I looked up, shock written on my face.

"Yeah, we just finished it up last week" My brows furrowed. How did he know about that?

As if reading my mind, Mike closed his eyes and smiled. "This is going to make me sound like an old man, but back when I was in high school I was in the newspaper club as well." The older gentleman shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I like the nostalgic feeling I get when reading the articles." His eyes opened. "But the new pieces are more advanced than the others from a year ago. You guys are really talented, from what I've seen of course."

"Well…Thanks I guess." A short laugh was heard as I scratched the back of neck shyly. Across the table, Alexa was seen giving me a heated glare. I decided to ignore it and keep the conversation going. "What did you think about it? The legend that is."

"It was greatly interesting." He said, giving me his full attention. Something I wasn't quite used to. "The idea of personifications for every country is both fascinating and slightly hilarious. Can you imagine the embodiment of all Americans in one person?" I smiled, and gave a small laugh of my own.

"You have no idea. While writing the article we all agreed that America would probably have huge ego problems and be extremely over weight."

"At least they wouldn't like France. I can only imagine what the country of love would be like."

"And their conversations with one another?"

"Lord help us all." By this point the small laughter had turn into a series of snorts and uncontrollable bellowing. Maybe I had given Mike a bad rap; he seemed to be a really nice person so far. Not to mention he actually appreciated my presence. At the highlight of the moment, however, an arrogant huff was heard.

"It's not that impressive." Alexa muttered, "But I'll tell you what is, this last case I've been working on."

"You mean the woman murder with a hose?" piped in my mother, who, unsurprisingly, had not heard the rude comment. "You have to prove that the man wasn't the murderer right?"

"Is he though?" Mike was immediately drawn in. Well so much for being in the spot light. Clicking my tongue, I went back to pushing fancy micro sized food around my plate. I would like to say I wasn't upset by the situation, but that would have been a lie. More so with this searing pain in my chest, and the idea that I was, once more, completely forgotten of. Looking up, I could see the men going back to their politics, and the women their meaningless gossip. 'So stereotypical.' My frown transformed into a grimace. Everything was so damn stereotypical here. My mother, sister, and brother, stereotypical. These woman and their idles gossip, stereotypical. These men and their illogical claims about government, stereotypical. This restaurant and its food, stereotypical. This town, these people, their ideals, their perspectives, all so stereotypical. Nothing will ever truly change will it? People will continue to be satisfied with pointless things. So as long as they have the latest fashion, can top their neighbors, and stay as stable and perfect as possible, they'll be happy.

Sometimes I really wish it was that simple for me. Yet, that wasn't the case. My heart longed for something outside of all their little boxes. I didn't wasn't to settle down and have a family of my own. Acting like a good little house wife and answering to my husband's beck and call. Neither did I want to work the nine to five schedule, and be stuck in such uptight clothes such as my sisters. No, I wanted to soar for the stars, to travel the world, to see new sights, and to learn new things. So that I can't be trapped forever in the small little world we call home. I want to continue writing with people such as the newspaper club. People who make nothing seem impossible, and prove excitement is always around the corner. So that I may meet new faces, and confront new situations and journeys. Yes, that is what I want. To no longer be voiceless. To no longer be forgotten. To no longer be trapped in someone elese tiny bubble. I want…I want!...I want?...

_You want adventure?_

My eyes flashed upwards in surprise. I had expected to see someone looking back, and yet, no one was there. The men and woman continued to chatter away, while I looked around the room in confusion. Who, was that?

_You want excitement?_

I jumped in my seat this time, a small squeak of fright pushing pass my lips. I couldn't be imagining it right? Someone was most definitely speaking to me. Someone I couldn't see for some odd reason. I turned around in my chair, bending my back in a painful looking position. Women dressed in fur coats, men with dull ties, and a few children with porcelain white clothing were all my eyes were meet with.

"Excuse me miss?" I turned back around to see a confused waiter looking at me. "Are you all right?"

'Shit!' Blush flashed against my cheeks like a plain canvass. "Y-Yeah I'm fine…sorry 'bout that." As I finished my sentence I looked away shyly. Supposedly the waiter wasn't too happy with my 'weird' actions as he watched me like a hawk the whole way back to the kitchen.

_You want to escape?_

'Who are you!'

_Someone who can help you achieve your dreams._

"Sarah!" At the sound of my mother's call, and fear from the strange voice in my head, I jumped completely from my chair. The sudden action caused the poor (and may I say expensive) piece of furniture to skid back a few feet, and topple over. Ten pair of eyes stared back at me with a mixture of shock, horror, and befuddlement. No one said a word. Coughing, ever so awkwardly, I reached for the chair and sat it back in its rightful place. "Sorry, I was a little distracted." It was all I could say before I sat back down. A few of the adults leaned towards one another whispering. Clearly about Mrs. Reddly's 'odd' and 'extravagant' daughter. Just absolutely, positively, lovely…

"Looks like it." My mother quickly responded, as to clear any rumors that may have begun to form. "Really, you must stop daydreaming so much sweetie!" A large lump formed in my throat. Her smile was so strained, I was surprised her jaw didn't break from the forced effort. Turning to the other guest, she gave an even bigger smile. This time, not as stressed. "But beside the point, I have some important news to tell you all!" And like that, her entire demeanor changed.

"Really!" Cried the high pitched tone of Emily Hill. As if her fully pink attire wasn't a headache enough.

"Tell us all about it girl." Heather Merryweather purred. Ya, go right ahead and tell her mom, so that the entire neighborhood will know by morning. Sounds like such a splendid idea!

I really need to lower my sarcasm…

"Well," my mother leaned over and clung tightly to Mikes arm, "why don't you tell them hunny?" There was a ting of blush and nervousness in Mikes face. He was uncertain. Uncertain was never good.

"Hmm? Tell us what?" My face stayed stoic. On the inside, however, I was in complete turmoil. A quickened heartbeat and sweaty palms were the only signs of my discomfort.

"Well…You see." Mike took a deep breath. "Your mother and I…" He fell silent. I knew were this was going, and I did not like it. When prepared, Mike opened his mouth to speak, but my mother had beat him to it.

"Oh I can't take it anymore!" She squealed "He asked me to marry him!" There is was. Just like that it was out of her mouth, and settling uncomfortably in the pits of my stomach. I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the bitter taste in my mouth. The woman squealed in delight, the men patted Mikes back in congratulations, and my siblings hugged my mother tightly saying how they were happy for her. Me, my mind was in complete turmoil.

"R-Really," I managed to croak, "that's awesome mom." No, no it was not awesome! That had to be the biggest load of bullshit that has ever come out of my mouth in my short sixteen years of life. I wanted to scream in protest. Tell them that marriage after only half a year of dating was not practical. Ask if they had really thought this all through. Still, even with my strong emotions against the idea, I stayed almost silent. No words could form pass my lips, and suddenly I became very nauseous. The only thing in my mind was flashes of memories, pictures, and people. Dominic's baseball game, when he hit his first home run. Dad running onto the field, like an idiot, and crossing all the bases with his son. Grandmas freshly backed pies on a cool spring day. Dad taking those same pies, and then catapulting them at the nosey neighbors next door. Grandpa then running over and joining the fight screaming "Attack the commies!" Alexa winning the state speech and debate championship. Dad and grandpa screaming at the opposing teams parents about their kid cheating, thus getting kicked out of the competition. Countless nights of reading history books, and listening to grandpas old stories. Then dad take time to read them with me a well, and run outside to reenact them in hilarious and memorable ways. Mom and dad sitting out on the porch swing holding hands and leaning into one another. Not a single care in the world what people thought of them or their children.

Dad's bloodied body hunched over in the driver seat of the car.

"You mean that?" I looked to see my mom's brightly lit eyes. Those same eyes she used to look at dad with.

Dad, dad, dad, dad…

'DAD'S DEAD!'

Dad, why dad…

'We have to move on with our lives Sarah…you understand that right?'

"Sarah?"

Dad and grandpa, grandpa and dad…

'Grandpas going away for a while…He…he needs time to get over all this…'

Mom, Alexa, Dominic…

"Is she alright?"

'STOP BEING SUCH A SELFISH CHILD AND GROW UP!'

Mike, Mom, Alexa, Dominic…

'Why can't you be more like your siblings?'

Where exactly…do I fit in?

'Why can't you just be happy for mom?'

Will I ever be truly excepted in this new life?

'Why can't you stop being such an embarrassment.'

Will I ever escape?

'Why can't you fit in?'

"Sarah! Answer us now." Reality came crashing on top me. Crushing my body, and pushing all air out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. The truth was, I would never truly be a part of this new life. Ignoring it, I had slowly allowed myself to be fitted into some sort of empty porcelain doll. A pretty picture amongst the others. One of which has been tapped and pasted together countless times so that it still looks appealing to the outside world. What happened? What happened to the carefree family? The one who'd spend endless nights building forts in the living room, and compose spontaneous camping trips. When did we become such a picket fence family you'd find on T.V?

"I'm sorry…" The whisper caught my mother off guard. "But I lied. I can't be happy for you." The air grew heavy. Across the table Alexa gritted her teeth and glared once more. Dominic was giving a displeased look my direction, along with many of the other adults. Mike looked shocked, and my mother was horrified.

"What do you mean you can't be happy for her?!" Alexa stood up and slammed her hands against the table. This gained the attention of every soul in the restaurant. "This is our mother were talking about, this is her happiness." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I looked Alexa straight in the eye.

"I'm not saying mom can't be happy. Only that I can not be happy for them."

"Really now?" Her eyes narrowed. "Well, seems you haven't changed at all have you Sarah." My eyes narrowed as well.

"And how is that?" I asked.

"You're still that selfish little bitch, never willing to sacrifice for the family."

"Alexa!" Dominic snapped, but his words were ignored.

"You continue to never help mom, nor support her or any of our decisions." My jaw clenched.

"What do you mean I never help mom! I'm the only one who does a damn thing out of the three of us! And those 'decisions' were not even discussed with me, so how can I support them? You just think 'oh! Poor little Sarah isn't mature enough to understand anything so it's best not to bring her into adult things.'"

"Well you aren't!"

"Really? Who's the one taking all AP classes and understands politics more than these dim wits here!" a series of gasps were heard at the table. Although, mom continued to just stare.

"Oh big whoop! You must be sooo much smarter than a twenty three year old woman in the law firm!"

"Actually I am! At least I know the difference between Washington and Washington D.C!"

"That was one time!" Our faces were now only inches apart. "And at least my job is more realistic then you load of bullshit dreams! Good luck getting into journalism with you piece of shit writing!" I croaked up. "You're such a disappointment, no wonder grandpa just up and left. He couldn't bear being left with his dead son's idiot of a daughter!" A finger jabbed at my shoulder, but I didn't dare retaliate. "Face it Sarah, you're going to get nowhere in your life. You're weird, awkward, shy, and untalented. You'll forever be stuck here!"

At most times, I would have screamed and stomped off to some other room. Retaliated with a witty comment. Perhaps just shrug it off and sit back down, watching my sister fume at the mouth. This time, it was different. A warm liquid trickled down my cheek, causing my vision to go blurry as well. The action caused my sister to scoff in disgust. "Really, now you're going to cry? Will you just grow up!" No answer. Instead I turned towards my mother who had stayed silent the whole time.

"You're, not going to say anything?" My voice cracked as I spoke those words. Mary mearly looked the other way, unfazed by my appearance.

"Why do you always have to make everything so difficult Sarah. Can't you stop making life so painful for all of us." She sighed. I looked down and bit my lip.

"So. You're not going to say anything to what Alexa just said?" My mother frowned, giving me that stupide, fake, sympathetic mother look.

"I can't lie and say it isn't the truth Sarah."

The glass was finally shattered.

Standing up, I looked my mother in the eyes. Tears continuing to fall. "I need some air." Was all I said before walking out of the restaurant.

"Sarah, come back here right now." I ignored the call. "Sarah!" Cold wind slammed against my face as I opened the door and made my way outside. "Sarah Redly, get back here this insta-!" The door was slammed shut, cutting her off.

One.

Two.

Three.

I ran.

I ran, and ran, and ran. Pass the cookie cut houses. Pass the various perfect image stores. Pass my T.V replica school. Pass the old hiking trails. Pass the do not enter sign. Right into the dark overgrown forest of Blacksburg. My name could be heard from behind. Shouted in angry and frustrated tones. I still didn't stop. I didn't even look back.

One tree, two tree's, three tree's, and so many more. They passed by in a blur. Barely had the time for a simple hello, before I was gone again. Where was I going? How far will I run Maybe out of state, maybe across the border. Who knew, for I surely didn't.

_You want prove them wrong?  
_ The voice again.

_You want to become something more?_

The shouts behind me were drowned out by it.

_You want to become a hero? To change the fate of the world?_

I broke through the last bit of trees, eyes flashing back and forth across the clearing. All I could see was the midnight sky, and a cliff that dropped to the bottom of the ocean.

_You want an adventure?_

Without even knowing it, I walked to the very edge of the cliff. The water slammed angrily against the side of it. Pushing to the very top, so that it may grab its new victim.

_You want to escape._

"Sarah!" My mother's voice caught me off guard. I turned around and saw my family facing me with angry expressions. "Come here young lady, were going home! And you can bet your ass that you are so grounded for your attitude at the dinner part. Not to mention ruining it!"

_You don't want this._

My heart pounded. No, I didn't want this. Not anymore that is. My mother's expression contorted. Stomping her perfect little feet, connected to her perfect little legs, towards me. I hate this. She was five feet away from me now. I want to prove them all wrong. Her hand was mere inches from my arm. Tears continued to roll down my face. Then, with a burst of anger, I gritted my teeth and slapped her hand away.

"No! I don't want this anymore! I WANT TO BE FREE!" I let out a sob. "How could you do this to dad, how could you do this to me?! You never loved me or dad, you never cared! All you care about is your perfect reputation and all the money you can get. You're the real selfish one!" My mother's eyes widened at the outburst. Clearly shocked that I had such a voice in me. Then her eyes narrowed.

"That's too bad." She muttered and reaches forwards once more. Yet, she never touches my arm. A sickening crack rang through our ears, and the earth shifted beneath my feet. My mother went ridged. She dove forwards in a last attempt to grab me, but missed as the earth crumbled beneath my feet.

And I then knew the feeling of falling


	5. Chapter 4 Logic Never Works

**So, chapter 4 is finally up. Yay! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter (thus why it took so long to write it) but I hope you guys like it anyways. Just so you guys understand, Germany, Japan, and Italy (well...not really Italy…) will not trust Sarah at the beginning because she is a random American...in Germany...during WW2...ya...Never a good thing. I hope to goodness sakes I will publish the next chapter by next weekend, but who knows...I really need to get back into a routine ^.^' I'm really sorry about my laziness.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed (****Sora Matasuki****, ****BloodLily16****, ****The GalacticJester BubbleWitch****, ****Flamestarter****, ****major-fangirl-in-here17****, ****immemorial****, and ****Deathcutie20****\- sadly I wont be doing the 12 languages due to complaints about it making Sarah way to Mary-su, but she will be able to speak a few, because I beleive determination can push you to do anything :3) favorited and followed. You guys make my day, truly you do. Anyway, as always-**

**Enjoy~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

* * *

_**Ch. 4 Logic Never Works**_

Sometimes you wake up, and the very first thought that pops into your head is 'Today is going to be a great day.' Most of the time you wake up, and the very first thought that pops into your head is 'No, five more minutes please.' Other times you wake up, and the very first thought that pops into your head is 'Holy crap I'm late!' A lot of the time you wake up, and the very first thought that pops into your head is 'Why, why do I have to do this today.' Although, sometimes you wake up, and the very first thought that pops into your head is 'OW!'

I was having one of those mornings.

Every inch of my body ached, and I felt like someone had tied cement bricks to my limbs. It didn't help that a pounding headache caused my head to throb and send jolts of pain every time I moved. All the while a bitter taste had some how settled along my taste buds. I couldn't help but cringe at it, wondering why it seemed like I had swallowed a gallon of ocean water and seaweed. My eyes refused to open, leaving me in an eternal darkness. No matter how much I wanted to view the world around me. A dull ring echoed through my ears, along with the fading memory of the faint 'swish' of the ocean grazing the earth. I was confused, lost, and unsure of where I was. Being left in the dark caused a sense of panic to flash through my brain. I had to get out. I had to wake up.

With all the strength I could muster, I opened my eyes. However, Once I did, my arms jerked upwards in an attempt to shielded them from the harsh light. Once adjusted, I began to scan my surroundings. I was in, what appeared to be, a small room. A dresser, bed, desk, and nightstand were the only objects in the room, besides myself. Pretty empty, compared to my own room.

'Wait?...THIS ISNT MY ROOM!' I flew upwards, looking frantically around. Not the smartest move, since my headache only grew twice as painful, while my vision began to swim. Groaning, I gripped my head. 'how the hell?' I thought in shock. "Where am I, how did I get here, what..." My rambling fell short. Panic began to spread through my body like a wildfire, causing my breath to become quick and ragged. I was hyperventilating. Closing my eyes once more, I forced my lungs to take in a deep breath and hold it in. After a few seconds, I let the air slowly out and relaxed my limbs.

"Ok Sarah, think." I encouraged myself. "What ever happened is deep within your brain, you just have to remember." I paused. Then, letting out a groan, I grazed my hand over my face in frustration. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. So much for proving I'm not crazy." Something prods the back of my mind. Crazy, why was I trying to prove I wasn't crazy? Or, what exactly was I trying to prove?

Then it hits me.

Running through the woods, the cliff, my mother's face, then the sickening sound of the ground snapping, and finally-

Falling.

'But how did I get here?' I shuddered at the thought. My head was filled with various questions, but I couldn't find an answer for any of them. It was an endless blank space, and it annoyed the hell out of me. How did I survive that fall? Did someone rescue me from the water? Why can't I remember what happened after the fall? Is mom and the rest of my family looking for me? And why...

Why do I remember someone saying 'save them?'

Muttering like a maniac, I nearly missed the lone door in the room open. My head snapped towards the door, and I froze. A tall man with slick back blond hair and piercing blue eyes walked into the room. Without saying a word he closed the door and turned to face me. Ok, so maybe this guy wasn't just 'tall' but more like a tank sized human. He stood almost a foot taller than me, and nearly bowed his head to make eye contact. In short, he was a freaking giant.

"So," his gruff, and thickly accented voice rang, "America has stopped low enough to send teenaged girls." My brows furrowed at both the question and his accent. It sounded German, but why was I with a German man? It was then that I noticed his military uniform. It wasn't American, that was clear enough. Instead, the uniform was very familiar to what a German soldier would wear. I immediately put two and two together.

'…Ah Shit." Realization slapped me hard in the face, causing me to jump up and run towards the window.

"Stop!" he shouted, running after me. Halfway out the window a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and yanked me back inside. I began to kick, and scream in his arms in a desperate attempt to escape. It was futile,I soon decided, when I noticed the guy didn't just look like a tank, but was tough like one as well. My body was soon jerked forwards, and I landed on the bed with squeak of surprise. How, just how did this happen?! One second I'm in America, living my life and minding my own business. The next, I fall off a damn cliff and wake up in Germany? What kind of logic is this?! Looking up, I saw the blond grab a chair and bring it towards the bed. He turned the back towards me, and sat down, blue eyes watching me intently.

'What was he going to do?' I tried to ignore his gaze. 'I mean, I'm an illegal alien, probably found washed up on some random beach. And that I tried to run away (and failed) doesn't make it any better.' I took a small glance at the German, but it was short lived when I saw how intent his stare was. Instead, I continued my inner ramble. 'But how did I end up from America all the way to a beach in Germany? Wait, does Germany have any beaches?' I completely forgot my captor for a moment. 'Well it does border the Baltic and Northern sea so I gu- OH WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING, I SHOULDN'T BE WORRYING ABOUT STUPID GEOGRAPHY!'

"What's your name?" The question yanked me back to reality.

"S-Sarah" I stuttered, terrified out of my wits.

"Well _Sarah_," He spoke, saying my name as if he didn't believe me. "I have a few questions to ask you." A tinge of annoyance began to bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm not lying." The German ignored my comment.

"What is your occupation?"

After fuming for a few seconds, I ground out an answer."I'm a highschool student." He pulled out a piece of paper and began to scribble a few notes on it.

"Family."

"Mother and two siblings."

"Names."

"Like hell." I snapped. There's a certain amount cooperation I was willing to go to. The note taking never stopped, but he did decide not to ask again.

"Resident."

"I live in Antarctica with my adoptive eskimo parents, best friend Pengue the penguin, and Bobo the Polar Bear." He took some more notes.

"Lying won't help you _Sarah" _There it was again, that doubtful tone when he said my name. Did he think I lied about that?

"Really, I thought it was hilarious." I scoffed. "There's a fine line between lying and sarcasm Nazie." He didn't give a single reaction to my nickname. Odd, since most people would see it as an insult. My brows furrowed. ,Did he not see it as an insult? Oh gosh, please dont let him really be a nazie. I only have blue eyes!' His voice spoke up once more.

"You say that, but spy's always lie."

...German dude say what now?

"Spy!" I squeaked. "W-what! I'm not a spy!" The man leaned back, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Really? Then explain why an American girl without a passport, or any form of identification ended up on one of my beaches?" I gritted my teeth.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." I growled out. "But I'm not a spy." Another question suddenly popped into my head. "And why the hell would I be one? What is this, the Cold War?" " I was expecting a hard look, or maybe even a laugh, but all he did was blink. Almost as if he was confused.

"Cold War?" He looked completely lost. "What is that, some kind of slang?"

Now I was lost.

"No, it's the cold war...You know...That really important war after another important war...created by you guys...A huge wall in Berlin...America V.S Russia?" He didn't looked convinced, and instead stood up and walked towards me.

"If this is some way to distract me." The man leaned close to my face. Nose barely brushing my own. "Then your doing a horrible job at it." After swallowing the lump in my throat I began to laugh awkwardly.

"N-No sir"

"Good, now tell me Sarah." He didn't lean away. "Why are you here, what is your mission, what is america planning to do, what is their next move..." The questions continued to fly out of his mouth. With each one I became more and more confused. Just what the hell was going on here!

"H-hold up!" I scooted away and raised my hands up in defense."I have no clue what you mean. You may think I'm a spy, but trust me, I'm no where near having the capabilities of being one."

"Answer. The. Question." He growled.

"I. Can't." I snarled back. There was a long pause.

"Then I'll find a way so you can." At those words, my eyes widened. A dangerous smile had made its way across his lips. I shudder under his gaze and lean back. 'I'm screwed.' The blond reach out to grab me by the shoulder. 'I'm so screwed.' Everything seemed to go in slow motion. 'Why is this happening to me?! What did I do?! How did this happen?!' I turned my head and closed my eyes. In mid reach, the hand froze.

All of a sudden the door was slammed open with a loud 'bang.'

"GERMANY!" The high pitched wail nearly broke my eardrums, and made the blond flinch in response. Jerking my eyes open, I barely caught the blur of brown and blue catapult towards the man. The figure slammed harshly into the German, who shouted in response.

"ITALY!"

All I could do was stare. The once dangerous man was now on the floor a bumbling brunette on top of him. The new male spoke a mile a minute, to the point it sounded more like gibberish then an actual language. At a few points I could even make out some Italian mixed in with the fast paced English. Though, something else had tickled the back of my mind. Why did the call each other a name of a country?

"Please Germany!" The figure cried (clearly now, thank goodness) "don't hurt the little Bella!" The man, who I now knew as Germany, stood up while the burnet, or Italy, clung onto his leg.

"Nien! Italy she's a spy, this is exactly what she wants us to feel!"

"But she's just a little Bella, how could she be some spy after our information?" Germany gripped the bridge of his nose.

"Italy..." The slow growl made the Italian squeak in surprise. Italy let go of his leg and went back to the bumbling fool once again.

"Um...Sorry to impose," I said raising a hand. Both Males stopped their 'argument' and turned their attention back to me. 'Germany' sent me death vibes, while 'Italy' gave me a ditzy smile.

"Ve, what is it Bella!" It took everything in me to not scream in frustration. Just what was with these guys. So far one wants to torture answers out of me that I don't have, and the other looks like he wants to invite me over for a nice dinner. Not only that but I still don't have a clue on what exactly happened to me and what is happening this moment.

"She will not be asking any questions Italy." 'Germany' said. I gritted my teeth, blood boiling dangerously close to the edge. Ok, that was it. Standing up, I clenched my hands together and took a deep breath.

"Just what the hell is going on here? Why are you calling me a spy? Who are you people and why are you named after countries? Where are we? And why are you still smiling like a complete moron!" I screamed, pointing my finger at 'Italy' near the end of my tangent. Italy cocked his head to the side, still smiling and completely ignoring my last comment. Something tells me this is going to be a really long day…'Germany' still hadn't said a word. Instead, he stared at me with those calculating eyes once more. As if to decide whether I was truly innocent, or faking it for my own safety.

"She's not lying Germany-san." Another black haired male walked into the room, expression stoic while holding a certain type of politeness. Though his words supported my innocence, those dark eyes watched with me with distrust and a hint of confusion. These guys really didn't like me did they.

"It could be that she's a really good liar." Germany muttered back, ignoring my presence completely. The dark haired male shook his head.

"I don't thinks so." He closed his eyes. "While the situation is suspicious, she seems more frazzled than scheming." His eyes opened once more, landing directly on me. 'Germany' shook his head.

"While I still have some doubts, you are the best at reading people Japan. However…" His eyes landed on me as well. "I do not trust her completely…" I forcefully pushed the lump in my throat down, and began to form a cold sweat. These two men, Japan and Germany, may believe me now, but one wrong move and they won't hesitate to do as the wish. I was at their mercy.

"How about a deal." 'Germany's voice rang out. I locked my blue eyes with his oceanic ones. "Because neither one of us are sure about this situation, how about we answer each other's questions. You answer one of mine truthfully, and then I'll answer one of yours truthfully as well. Deal?" I bit my lip. Did I really have a choice? If I didn't accept, that would only make me more suspicious. Not only that, I finally have the opportunity to figure out what was going on.

"Deal." He nodded his head.

"I'll start with something simple." He said as if talking to a child. "Is your name Sarah?"

"Yes, my name is Sarah Tristin Redly." 'Germany' looked at 'Japan', who nodded his head in satisfaction. "It seems you're telling the truth. Alright then, your turn." I took a deep breath.

"Why do you think I'm a spy?" He quirked a brow.

"That should be self explanatory." My hands clenched.

"I answered your question, so please answer mine." I said. He stared at me blankly.

"It's WW2, and you are a foreigner on enemy territory" My entire body blanched. 'Did he just say...WW2'

"W-What do you mean WW2?"

"It's not your turn." He growled lowly. "Why are you here, and how exactly did you end up passed out on my beach?" I stared at the floor boards, shaking violently. Both 'Japan' and 'Italy' gave me worried looks, but 'Germany' ignored it.

"I-I don't kn-know. I just-I just blacked out and-and. I don't know how…" I fell silent, brain trying to comprehend what he just said. WW2? WW2! He had to be lying right? At the same time, however; he did promise to tell the truth if I did, and he didn't seem to be sarcastic or a liar.

"What d-do you mean b-by WW2? Exact-Exactly what year is it?" Now I had the full concerned attention of all three males. 'Germany' frowned, unsure of what to say. Japan was the first to speak up.

"It is September 5th 1942, and the world is current in the middle of a war. More commonly known as WW2 now." He frowned. "Are you alright?"

He wouldn't get an answer, for the next thing I remember was falling against the bed and blacking out.

**Why does logic never work for me...**


	6. Chapter 5 The Ancient Ones

_**Hey!  
**_

_**I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I kind of felt that it needed to end there. Since this chapter was kind of a pain in the butt to finish, and nothing wanted to come out the way I wanted it. But anyway, in better news I've actually made a scheduled for myself so yay! This is now the plan.**_

_**Story Update S**_**_cheduled  
_**

_**Monday -** Of Ravens and Blue Jays (Creepypasta)_

_**Tuesday - **The World on Her shoulders (Hetalia)_

**_Wednesday - _**_Testing Fate (Death Note)_

_**Thursday - **The New America (Hetalia)_

_**Friday - **The Humpty Lock and Dreamers Star (Shugo Chara)_

_**Saturday - **__The Pain of Loneliness (TMNT 2012)_ and _Daughter of The Nail Batter and Cupcake King (Hetalia 2P's)_ Note: Both being revamped

_**Sunday - **Blood Stained Roses (Vampire Knight)_

**Yes, I know this chapter was supposed to be done yesterday. The reason it wasn't was because of some medication I took. I ended up falling asleep at 6:30, it made me so drowsy. However, I will try my hardest to keep up with my new scheduled. If I miss a day for some reason I will try and make up for it. Thank you!**

**Also big thanks to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed (_ezmonee6, major-fangirl-in-here17, Frodos Magic Ring, WeLiedAboutTheCookies, The GalacticJester BubbleWitch, Flamestarter, tokyoghoul234, and Rosadargento) you guys really make my day. _**

**_And as always-_**

**_Enjoy~_**

**_~AmyXRoseXMoon~_**

Ch. 5: The Ancient One's

They say "when life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

Well what I'd like to say back is "When life sends you 70 years into the past and puts you on enemy territory, what the hell do you do with it then?" I can just imagine the blank expressions and awkward silence already.

Sitting in the open window, I tugged my blanket closer to my body and stared at the night sky. The familiar stars and moon my only comfort in this strange new world. I found it odd. Odd to think that even back then (or now, in my case) that the night sky and its jeweled ornaments look exactly as they do (or did….Or will….I'm so confused with it all) in my own. Still, I thank them for their familiarity. It helps keep me somewhat sane in this situation.

I sigh, and look towards the lone door in the entire room. The last time I checked, the door was unlocked, but I didn't dare try and walk out of the room. It was a test. A test of whether or not 'Germany' 'Japan' and 'Italy' could trust me. One step out that door and I was in an interrogation room. Yet, I haven't seen or heard a trace of the trio since my blackout. Maybe they were asleep, or out to dinner. Who knew where they could have been that very moment, but all I knew was that they were nowhere near my little room. This left me alone and able assess the situation with a somewhat clear mind. Sadly, all I did was draw up a big, fat, blank. Random voice in my head, falling off a cliff, and washing up on a beach didn't give me enough, or anything but logical, information to explain how all this happened.

I groaned, and buried my head in my arms. "Just what am I going to do now..."

"SARAH" a voice boomed. A blinding light caught me off guard, causing me to nearly fall out of the window. Fear and recognition flashed through me. It was the voice from the dinner party. I squinted while shielding my eyes. It was hard, but I somehow managed to look into the random ball of light. What I could make out was a little confusing."THE TIME HAS COME!" the voice boomed again. "AS YOU HAVE ALREADY DISCOVERED YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT BACK IN TIME DURING WW2." It was the outline of a very tall and muscular person. A man perhaps?

"DESTINY HAS BROUGHT YOU HERE, AND NOW YOUR MISSION MUST BEGIN." Taking a deep breath, I step down from the window. I proceeded to stumbled across the room, keeping as much eye contact on the bright orb as I could.

"THE GOAL." I reached across the desk. "YOU MUST SAVE THEM." My hand grazed across a cold metal surface. "EVIL HAS TAKEN OVER OUR WORLD." I gripped the newfound lamp.

"AND NOW YOU MUST GO ON THIS JOURNEY ALONE!" I creeped closer to the shadowy figure. "SARAH REDLY YOUR JOURNEY BEG- OW!"

I swung my new found weapon, the blunt end of the lamp slamming into the side of the figures head. He fell to the floor, the light flickering out as he hit the floor. With the light gone, my eyes were able to adjust to the darkness once more. What I saw made me stare in awe.

A tan man with curly brown hair, green eyes, and dressed in, what looked like, an ancient toga was sprawled on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, wincing with every soft movement. "Ow! What was that for!" He whimpered. "I was only trying to help a little." The man looked at me with teary eyes, and then proceeded to get up.

"Not another move!" I shouted, and raised my 'weapon' up in defense.

"Calm down, calm down! Were all friends here right?" The man cried.

"I don't even know who you are!" I retorted. "Not to mention you just randomly appeared inside my room, and admitted to being the guy who sent me here!" I paused for a moment, letting my own words sink in.

Wait a second...What!

I pointed a finger at him, anger tinting my cheeks red. "You're the one who brought me here!"

"Yes, but for a reason." A new voice rang out. I spun around clutching my weapon tightly. Behind me were two new figures. A tall blond man, that looked scarily like 'Germany only with long hair, as well as an American Indian woman.

Just how many people were going to randomly appear in my room!

I opened my mouth the speak, but quickly shut it. The woman was glaring at the male on the floor. Hands on either of her hips, and jutting her right side out, she spoke. "Ancient Rome, just what were you thinking!" Her voice came out strong, almost overpowering. Stomping past me, she brought her face inches away from Ancient Rome. "Well?" Rome leaned back, and laughed.

"W-Well North America, we were going to tell her the mission right?" A two hands shot forwards and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Tell her the mission? You call that stupid stunt 'telling her the information!'" The woman roared, and proceeded to shake Rome violently back and forth.

I stood there speechless. "You get one minute of peace and sanity...then it's all thrown down the drain again." I muttered.

"Better get used to it." I yelped in surprise, and sharply turned right. The blond stood right next to me, watching the argument as well. After a few seconds, he faced me, expression tight and serious. With a squeak, I brandished the lamp like a sword. Eyes flickering to the lamp, and then back to my face, he raised a brow. "And what exactly do you think you're going to do with that?"

"I knocked out your friend earlier," I defended myself, "so I don't think you should be doubting me and my lamp." A small snort of laughter was earned by my remark.

"You knocked out an idiot, congratulations." My eyes narrowed.

"And what makes him an idiot?" He merely smirks.

"Have you met his grandson?"

"Who?" I cocked my head to the side. The blond shook his head.

"You'll know soon enough." The smile flattered, and he tuned back to the argument. "However, being an idiot, and being weak are two completely different traits Sarah Readly. Keep that in mind will you?"

"Um...sure?"

"Good." He gave a small nod. "Now shall I tell her the reasons she's here, or would you like to join us for this conversation." Both Rome's and North America's shouts were cut short.

"Of course!" North America smiled warmly. She then let go of Rome's shirt, causing him to fall to the floor once more. Wow, almost like a married couple. "You must be confused, right?"

"You have no idea." I growled out. "So, why exactly did you bring me back to the past and why, might I add," I dramatically waved my arms in the air, "did you drop me off in freaking ENEMY TERRITORY DURING WW2!" Both the woman and blond male instantly looked towards Rome. He laughed awkwardly. "Typical."

"Time travel isn't as easy as it seems!" He cried out. "But that's not the point. Yes we brought you here, and yes I accidently placed you here, but that's the least of our problems Sarah."

"That's another thing!" I interrupted. "How do you guys know who I am!" Slowly, the stress had begun to take over my mind. Who were these people? Why did they take me back in time? How the hell did they even do such a thing? What was this mission? Will I ever get back home? The more unanswered questions that appeared, the more I began to lose my sanity. Everything was so unreal. None of this should be happening. I shouldn't be here! I should be home crying in my bedroom like an angsty introverted teenager. Not be warped into the past, with a bunch of crazy people named after countries and names their kids after countries and continents anyway! Nobody, that's who!

"Sarah, sweetie…" I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was the woman, her hand cupped gently against my cheek.

My… wet cheek…

I wiped away my tears, shocked that I had been crying in the first place. It was official, I was losing it. North America frowned sadly. Then she took my hand and guided me to the bed. Sitting us both down, she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you must be terrified right now." I gave a slow nod. "That's normal, we were expecting you to be scared. But Sarah, we didn't do this to hurt you."

"Then why." I choked out. Swallowing down another sob, I forced myself to continue. "Why am I here? Why did you have to do this to me?" I stared at her with tear filled eyes. Contrary to my thoughts, she didn't look away. Instead, she sighed and placed a determined look across her face.

"I'm going to say this as plainly as I can Sarah." She looked me in the eye, prompting me to speak. I didn't, and silently told her to continue. "Sarah, the world, the one in your present day, is dying, and..." she fell silent.

"And you're the only one who can save it" The blond finished.

...Hu?

Wait?

WHAT!


	7. Chapter 6 Meet the Axis

_So...Chapter 6 is finally up..._

_THANK THE GODS!_

_I apologize for not keeping up with my scheduled, but I really hope that I can start keeping up with it. (Don't get your hopes up...I procrastinate.) But as a senior, the first few months are hectic. College applications, essays, looking up financial aid, while trying to get straight A's for that one insane scholarship. I seriously felt like a headless chicken running around and trying to get them all done. HOWEVER! It's now the bitter end of those Hellish few months, not to mention Christmas break, so I should have room to actually write..._

_Let's all hope for the best ^.^"_

_Besides the point, thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed (_CalicoKitty402 , major-fangirl-in-here17 (I was sure I clarified who they were to Sarah and what they looked like, but I could be wrong. Thanks for telling me ^w^ appreciate the help!) , Flamestarter, Rosadargento (I apologize for not keeping with the scheduled...) BloodLily16, Flamestarter,The GalacticJester BubbleWitch, WeLiedAboutTheCookies, and Frodos Magic Ring) _You are all amazing, and I appreciate all your comments! So as always..._

_Enjoy~_

_P.s- To guest: Thank you for telling me about that little mishap between Nine and Nein. I was actually writing that little part on my phone and didn't notice it when double checking on my computer. Turns out it auto corrected it... Thanks again!_

Ch 6: Meet the Axis

The soft creak, and click of a door caused my eyes to flutter open. Sunlight pooled along the oak floor boards, and the faint sound of chirping could be heard from the far window. Both signs of morning. I allowed the information to process through my sluggish head. Then, I glanced towards the sound that had awaken me. Germany stood by the lone desk, a large tray in his hands. Seeing I was awake, he placed the tray down.

"Did you sleep well?" The kind question came out his mouth like nails on the chalkboard. Clearly, Germany still didn't trust me.

"Do you really care?" I asked in a snappy tone. Cleary, he could see I wasn't much of a morning person. So in an instant, we both knew this was going to be a really shitty conversation. Sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose, an action that he seemed to do often, Germany turned to grab two steaming mugs. I eyed them suspiciously.

"Coffee?" The word caused my sleepy mind to jolt awake. I smiled. Perhaps a little too happily for the situation.

"Yes." I answered, and gratefully took the mug he extended to me. The blond gave his own nod of thanks. Then proceeded to sit in the chair he brought over. Silence fell over us, as we quietly siped from our drinks. It was almost peaceful, if not for the thin thread of tension that sat between us. Though, it was ignored and allowed Germany and me to think. Mostly about what we were going to say, since the situation was not exactly...normal. After a few more minutes of thinking, I dared to glance at the blond.

He was staring off, sea blue eyes glazed in deep thought. It didn't look like he notice me staring. A good sign, since curiosity got the best of me.

Blond hair. Blue eyes. A serious expression. A stiff atmosphere. Cold shoulder. Calloused hands. All were tiny details I noted about the German man. All too familiar to the other blond from last night. What was his name again? Ger….Gary….Germania? I think that was it. Ya, Germania. A huge blond tank that did nothing but frown and look like his cat had just died. Was he really not Germany in disguise?

My thoughts strayed from the man sitting next to me, and to the other nights events. It seems that these three people, or 'nations,' as they called themselves, had sent me back in time. Back in time, and in enemy territory, that is. What for? Well, that had been more shocking than finding myself in a different time period.

* * *

"_So...You're Native America?" I said while pointing to the woman. "Germania." My finger moved to the blond. "And Ancient Rome." _

"_Thats right!" Rome smiled when I pointed to him. I gave a nod of understanding._

"_Alright...and what you're telling me is…" I took a deep breath, not believing what was about to come out my mouth. "I'm in a time where personifications of each country were alive, and during this period Hitler is creating a country killing weapon. Even though said countries are immortal." I paused. The three ancient civilizations nodded at me to continue. "He succeeded in doing so, which is why they're considered a myth in our present time. But because of it the world slowly began to collapse, and has only stayed somewhat together because you three and a few other Ancient civilizations have taken a 'temporary' placement for the countries."_

"_Precisely" Native America agreed. I shook my head, uncertain of my own words by this point. There's no way they really believed I could do this. Right?_

"_And now I have been sent back 70 years into the past, and put in enemy territory as a means to stop this all from happening. Meaning I have to go against one of the evilest men in history, work with a group of countries that are at war with each other, and not tell them anything about who I am or why I here?"_

"_Pretty much" Rome said with a giddy smile._

"_..."_

"_Um, Sarah? Is something the matter?"_

"_Ya...What were you on when you decided to have me do this. Cause I could really go for some of that right now."_

* * *

That's right. Why in the name of Lucifer did they chose me? Me! Sarah Readly, the shy introverted girl with zero chances of ever being some kind of hero! They are out of their friggin minds if they think I can do this! Yes, I'm well versed in history, I know a pretty decent amount of German, and I know quite a bit on the personifications based on the school paper we did. However, accomplishing such a goal is impossible. Impracticable! Not to mention their means of getting me here are borderline kidnapping.

Also, on another thought, why can't they do it themselves? Why did they need someone like me to do this? Well their answer had been simple enough...

"_Because we don't want to…"_

Thanks, thanks so much guys. I'm nearly suffocating in all the love and helpfulness you're giving me.

"Stupid...son of bitches...damn Ancient civilizations...no wonder they went extinct."

"You seem spiteful..." Germany's voice forcefully brought me back down to earth. I sighed at the worried look he gave me.

"A little." I took another sip of my coffee. My face twisted in disgust at the luke warm taste. Must have been daydreaming a lot longer than I expected.

"There's more down stairs." He informed. The blond looked at his own coffee with annoyance. Must have been cold as well. Standing up, he walked towards the door. "I believe our conversation will be more informative with everyone together." I gave a nod of agreement, and stood up to follow after the blond. It would probably be better if we did have the other two countries to talk to. More so because it looked like both Germany and I weren't a people person.

Following the country down various halls, I began to notice how nice the little house was. It was kept tidy, with not a single picture frame out of place. There wasn't a single speck of dust to be seen, and every bedroom I came across looked like they were never used for their actual purpose. I shouldn't expect anything less, though. While I knew the male for less than a day, He did look like the 'clean freak' and the 'I have to have everything in place' type. Not that I was one to judge. My strategy consisted of a madness only I understood. At least it was a good reflection of his country.

Though...I guess it could be a bad one as well couldn't it…

Walking through a single arch way, I found myself faced with, of course, a spotless kitchen. Both Japan and Italy were sitting at a small round table. Japan was immersed in a small book, and sweet smelling tea, while Italy was taking a nap on the table. How exactly did his country survive?

"Did you sleep well?" The question came from the quieter male, who glanced away from his book to look at me. I smiled nervously. At least he wasn't intimidating like Germany.

"Alright I guess. Though I kind of was knocked out cold hu?" I laughed at my own foolish action from the night before.

"Shock can cause serious blackouts like that. Supposedly a form of hyperventilating." He stood up and walked towards the counter. Watching curiously, I saw him pour some tea into a separate cup. "Here, for your headache." He extended the cup to me. A little shocked, I gratefully took the cup. It wasn't coffee, but tea was still good.

"Thank you, but, how did you know…"

Headaches are a common symptom of such blackouts." Japan smiled at me. "And your expression was close to one being hit over the head with a hammer." He got me there.

"Well, thank you again. I really appreciate the kindness." I proceeded to sit down in the sleeping Italy's right side. Japan took his seat as well, favoring me across the table. Germany was quick to follow, a new cup of coffee in his hand. "Even more so in such a...peculiar situation." The tea cup was lifted from the table, and placed against his lips.

"I don't find you to be a threat." He informed me.

"Not do I." Agreed Germany. "Even though I may still have my suspicions."

"Understandable." I said admittedly. A soft 've~' like snore made me look towards Italy. "Um...is he?"

"Yes"

"All the time."

"Oh. Ok then." I continued to state the the Italian. _So strange_. "So if you trust me...what next?" There was a pause.

"We could try and contact the Allies." Germany muttered.

"Yes, that way Sarah can go back home. Although it will be difficult."

"Very."

The two fell into a deep discussion. Talking about all the possibilities of dealing with me. Luckily none suggested any sort of death, torture, or recruitment. Though, those were the least of my problems.

While they were thinking about what to do with me, I was questioning what I was supposed to do about them. Where was I supposed to start. How do I know what this weapon Hitler's making looked like? I can't ask these countries for help, hell, I couldn't ask anyone for help. If world leaders caught wind of a time traveling girl, they'd be racing to get their hands on me. Even more so since it's WW2. Let's not even get into the Cold War. I can't bear to think about that.

"Hey Bella, you alright?" I nearly jumped out of my seat. When did he wake up. More importantly, when did he flyer so close to me. Blush flared across my cheeks as I stated into Italy's eyes. His nose was barely brushing mine, and I could feel a bit of his hair tickling my face.

"Uh, Italy?" He cutely cocked his head to the side.

"Yes?" He hummed.

"...a little personal space please?" I chuckled awkwardly. All the while leaning as far away as I could. He gave a million watt smile.

"Sure," he leaned back into his seat, "you must be a lot like Japan hu?" At the name of the man, I turned to see our two other companions. It looked as if they were still in an independent conversation with one another.

"I don't know, I barely know the guy." I shrugged my shoulders. It couldn't hurt to talk to Italy a bit when those two were distracted.

"You'll get to know him. He's very nice, but distant and sort of cut off from the world."

"Probably because he literally did cut himself off." In an instant reaction, I covered my mouth. I did not mean to say that out loud. Italy smiled on, and looked at his two allies.

"Ya, but that's why I'm so glad he's opening up more to us lately. He was worse the first time we meet, but I'm sure we'll be friends real soon." A little caught off guard by his words, I stared blankly at may seem like a worthless nut job at first, but Italy was really insightful to. Maybe I shouldn't haven't looked down on him so easily.

Though…

"Hey Germany! I'm hungry, do we have any pasta?" Italy leaped from his seat and practically threw himself into the blond.

And like that, the respect was gone.

Germany gave him an annoyed look before sighing heavily. "Italy, can't you see we're having a serious conversation."

"But the Bella must be hungry Germany, we should get some food for her right." He then looked at me with pleading eyes. I went ridged. What was I supposed to say.

"I-I'm not really hungry, tea will suffice." To prove my point, I took a sip of the warm drink.

"See, she's fine Italy. Now help is figure out the best course of action. We can eat pasta later."

"Alright then! How about pizza!"

"No."

"Gelato?"

"Nein"

"Tomatoes?"

"ITALY!"

"Eh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me Germany!" The two were now running around the room, Italy practically lapping Germany at an inhuman speed. The third male if the trio only sighed at his friends and picked up his book. I watched the whole ordeal with a tiny smile on my face.

They were countries, yes, that was a truth I was not expecting. More then that though, they were friends. Allies. Companions. Even if I do not agree with what they were after during the war, I didn't hate them. More so after seeing them like this. In truth, the three looked more like a group of college roommates then allying countries. Living with each other, and having to deal with each other's flaws and highlights. Besides the immortality and inhuman strength, they liked like any other human being on earth.

"Well then, it's decided." I whispered so that the other three could not hear. "I'm going to save these countries, no matter what."


End file.
